elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Sigma elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Sigma Elevator. Armenia * Debenhams, Yerevan (2010) * SAS Supermarket, Yerevan (2010) * Next, Yerevan (2008) * Elite Plaza Tower, Yerevan (2012) * Arami Street 14, Yerevan (2011) China Mainland China *LG Tower Beijinh *Beijing Subway (several stations only) *Zhulin Commerce Plaza, Taiyuan Hong Kong *Tsuen Wan Plaza, Tsuen Wan *33 Argyle Street, Mong Kok (modernization of 1976 Schindler elevators) *Best Western Hotel Causeway Bay (2011) *MPM Shopping Mall, Mong Kok (2007) *Wing Cheong Estate, Sham Shui Po (2013) *Lower Ngau Tau Kok Estate (Section 1) (2012) *Choi Tak Estate (2010-2011, some blocks and shopping centre) *Tin Ching Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2010, Some blocks and Ancillary Facilities Block) *Un Him House Complex Facilities Building, Un Chau Estate Phase 5, Cheung Sha Wan (2012, include apartments blocks) *Shek Kip Mei Estate Phase 2, Shek Kip Mei, Sham Shui Po (2012, Mei Leong/Wui House, Ancillary Facilities Block) *Lower Ngau Tau Kok Estate Phase 1, Kowloon Bay (2012, all blocks) *The Long Beach ChoiTakSigma.jpg|Sigma elevators in Choi Tak Shopping Centre. Sigma_Elevator_Generic_%282%29.jpg|Inside one of the two Sigma elevators at Choi Tak Shopping Centre. Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Mall Artha Gading *Mall Kelapa Gading 3 *La Piazza, Kelapa Gading *Menara Satu Kelapa Gading *Lotte Mart Kelapa Gading *Baywalk Mall, Pluit (2013) *Grand Mercure Jakarta Kota *Omni Hospital Pulomas (new wing) *Gading Pluit Hospital Central Jakarta *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel (2015)Replacement of the main elevators in the older, 18-stories building. They were formerly 1970s Otis elevators modernized into Elevonic 411 M in the 1990s. *Sahid Sudirman Residences *Sahid Sahirman Memorial Hospital *Plaza Indonesia (2007 and later 2014)Modernization of GoldStar passenger elevators. *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (modernization of GoldStar elevators) *Thamrin Residences *Cosmo Terrace, Mansion and Residence *Amaris Hotel Thamrin City *eX (2002, closed) *Teater Besar Taman Ismail Marzuki *Ibis Budget Cikini (formerly Hotel Formule1 Cikini) *Ibis Budget Menteng (formerly Hotel Formule1 Menteng, modernized from a GoldStar elevator) *Keris Galeri Menteng (modernized from a GoldStar elevator) *Grand Cemara Hotel (modernized from 1994 GoldStar elevators) *Mediterania Boulevard Residences Kemayoran (2006) *Mediterania Palace Residances Kemayoran (2003) *GKI Samanhudi Church *Amaris Hotel Pasar Baru (2014) *Ibis Hotel Harmoni (2015) *Metro Pasar Baru (2011) *Swiss-Belhotel Mangga Besar (2009) *Apartemen Grand Kartini Mangga Besar *Blok A Tanah Abang *favehotel Zainul Arifin (2014) *Menara Salemba, Senen *Astragraphia Building (Kramat Raya) West Jakarta *Mall Taman Anggrek (2011)Installation of six scenic elevators in the atrium, replacing the previous two large LG scenic elevators from 1996. *Mall Ciputra (modernization of GoldStar elevators) *Podomoro City **Central Park Mall (2009) **Pullman Jakarta Central Park (2009) **Mediterrania Garden Residence I and II **Royal Mediterrania Garden Residence *Seasons City *Wisma 76 East Jakarta *Pusat Grosir Cililitan/Cililitan Wholesale Center *Rusunawa Jatinegara Barat (2015)Warga Di Rusunawa Jatinegara Masih Asing Gunakan Lift (elevator lobby is shown on this site) *Rusun Rawa Bebek, Cakung (2016) South Jakarta *Poins Square, Lebak Bulus (2003) *Hamptons Park (2008) *K-Link Tower *Medistra Hospital *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Jakarta *Permata Kuningan *Pasaraya Grande Blok M - Building B (2008) *Blok M Square (2007) *Blok M PlazaCarpark elevators, modernized from GoldStar elevators (1989) with Indonesian automated voices, with the voices are still original. *Senayan Trade Center (2002) *Plaza Semanggi (2002) *Veteran RI Building (2002) *fX Sudirman (2007, additional scenic elevators) *Brawijaya Women's and Children's Hospital *Pop! Hotel Kemang *Kemang Square *Malinda Design Center (formerly La Codefin Kemang) (2009) *Kemang Point *Plaza Oktroi Kemang (2003) *Forme Building (Kemang 37) *Plaza Kemang 88 *Dharmawangsa Square (2002) *Amoz Cozy Hotel *Grand Lucky Supermarket Radio Dalam *Kalibata City Apartments *Green Palace Apartment - Kalibata City Bandung *Aston Primera Pasteur Hotel *Grand Pasundan Hotel *Paskal Hypersquare *Riau Junction (2006) *Anggrek Shopping Hotel *Trans Studio Bandung Complex **Ibis Bandung Trans Studio (2011) **The Trans Luxury Hotel Bandung *BTC Fashion Hotel *Padma Hotel Bandung (modernization of a GoldStar service elevator) *Ibis Budget Asia Afrika *V Hotel & Residence Bandung *Verona Palace Babakan Jeruk *Pasar Baru Trade Center (exterior scenic elevators) *Hasan Sadikin Hospital *Mayfair Sukajadi *Hotel Sukajadi (newer wing) *Kembang Hotel *Setiabudi Supermarket Yogyakarta *Santika Premiere Jogja (2009) *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel (2010) *Pop! Hotel Gandekan (2013) *Pop! Hotel Sangaji *Neo Malioboro Hotel (2014) *Jambuluwuk Malioboro Boutique Hotel (2010) Surabaya *Pakuwon Trade Center (PTC) and Pakuwon Indah Supermall (PIS) (2003) *Lenmarc Mall *Adhiwangsa Apartment *Gotong Royong Hospital *Dyandra Convention Center (formerly Gramedia Expo) *Tunjungan Plaza 1 (2007, replacement from GoldStar elevators) *Swiss-Belinn Tunjungan (2015) *Jembatan Merah Plaza 2 *Pasar Atom Mall *Atlas Sports Club *MEX Surabaya (express elevator 1-7) Bali *Bali Nusa Dua Convention Center, Nusa Dua (2011) *Grand Hyatt Bali Nusa Dua (2007)Modernization of several GoldStar elevators and installation of two additional elevators. *Le Meridien Bali Jimbaran (2012) *Benøa Square (2011) *Novotel Bali Ngurah Rai Airport (2015) *Quest Hotel Tuban (2011) *Kutabex Hotel and The Kuta Beach Heritage Hotel (2010) *Harper Kuta Hotel (2013) *Amaris Hotel Sunset Road (2013) *Amaris Hotel Dewi Sri (2013) *Sunset 100 Boutique Hotel 1 and 2 (2009 and 2011 respectively) *Swiss-Belhotel Rainforest Hotel (2012) *Mercure HarvestLand Kuta Hotel (2010) *Best Western Kuta Resort (2009) *The Magani Legian (2012) *Amaris Hotel Lebak Bene (2014-2015) *Amaris Hotel Seminyak (2012) *Grandmas Hotels Seminyak (2012) *Ramada Encore Bali Seminyak (2014) *U Paasha Hotel Seminyak (2013) *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Seminyak (2013) *The Trans Resort Bali, Seminyak (2013-2014) *W Retreat Bali, Seminyak (2010) *Paragon Suites & Resort, Batu Belig (2014) *Zia Hotel Seminyak (2015) *Kasih Ibu General Hospital (front building), Denpasar (2011) *Dharma Sidhi Main Clinic, Denpasar (2013) *Amaris Hotel Teuku Umar, Denpasar (2014) *Ace Hardware Tohpati, Gianyar (2015, second hand/used elevator reinstalled) Sigma elevator ParagonSuitesBali.jpg|Two Sigma elevators (2014) at Paragon Suites & Resort Batu Belig, Bali Sigma_ALB6.jpg|A Sigma elevator in Amaris Hotel Lebak Bene, Bali (2014-2015) Makassar *Mall GTC (2004) *Trans Studio Mall *Mall Panakukang *Mall Ratu Indah (parking elevator) *Panakukang Square Banten *Lotte Mall Bintaro, Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang (2012) *Living Plaza Bintaro, Tangerang *Heritage Factory Outlet - Bintaro Junction, Tangerang *Ace Hardware Bintaro, Tangerang (2010) *Pop! Hotel BSD City, Tangerang *Eka Hospital, BSD City, Tangerang *BSD Junction, Tangerang (2005) *Summarecon Mall Serpong, Tangerang *Bethsaida Hospital Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Metropolis Town Square, Tangerang *Bale Kota Mall, Tangerang *U-Residences 1, Tangerang *Pelita Harapan University (Building E), Lippo Village, Tangerang Other cities *BluPlaza, Bekasi *Plasa Cibubur, Bekasi *Mitra Keluarga Cibubur Hospital, Bekasi *Apartemen Grand Centerpoint, Bekasi *Harris Hotel Bekasi (2014) *Horison Bekasi (new building) *ITC Depok (2007) *Hotel Santika Bogor, Bogor *Bogor Trade Mall (BTM), Bogor *Lippo Plaza Bogor (Ekalokasari Plaza), Bogor *Hotel Santika Premiere, Semarang *Amaris Semarang Pemuda, Semarang *Plaza Simpang Lima, Semarang *Swiss-Belhotel Cirebon *Amaris Hotel Madiun, East Java *Golden Tulip Mataram, Lombok (2015) *Swiss-Belinn Batam, Riau Islands (2002) *The Crew Hotel KNO, Medan Malaysia *Tesco Extra, Tebrau City *KLIA2, Sepang (2013) *Chin Swee Temple, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Hatten Hotel Melaka *Terminal Bersepadu Selatan, Kuala Lumpur *Ramada Plaza KL Sentral *Centro Office Tower, Kuala Lumpur *Putra KTM Station, Kuala Lumpur *Tesco Tanjung Penang, Pulau Pinang, Penang *Tesco Tanjung Tokong, Penang (2011) *Tesco Kota Bharu, Kelantan *Pelangi Condominium, Kota Bharu, Kelantan Russia * Hotel Cosmos, Moscow * Lotte Plaza Shopping Center, Moscow * Lotte Hotel, Moscow * Holiday Inn Simonovsky, Moscow * Grand City Shopping Center, Moscow * Antei, Moscow * Mariel' Shopping Center, Mar'ino, Moscow * Tricolor Apartment (or Rostokinskaya), Moscow * Triumph Palace Apartment Building, Moscow * Microgorod v Lesu Apartment Building, Moscow * Vorob'evy Gorod Apartment Building, Moscow * June Shopping Center, Moscow * Zolotoy Vavilon Shopping Center, Moscow * Na Begovoy Shopping Center, Moscow * Malyi GUM Shopping Center, Vladivostok * More Moll Shopping Center, Sochi Singapore *Housing and Development Board (HDB): **Block 98 Bedok **Block 406 Tampines **Block 147 Simei Street 2 **Block 9B Taman Jurong **Block 309A Ang Mo Kio **Block 275A Bishan (2011) **Block 203 Clementi Avenue 6 (2013) **Block 173, 266 Bukit Batok **Block 255 Bukit Batok East **Block 624 Khatib **Block 602, 793 Yishun **Block 176 Boon Lay (2011) **Block 511 Sembawang **Block 442 Pasir Ris (2015) **Block 748A Belvia (Bedok Reservoir) **Block 144 Potong Pasir Avenue 2 **Elias Mall (car park section) *WCEGA Tower, Bukit Batok *TradeHub 21, Jurong East *Jurong West SRC *Buona Vista Community Club *SAFRA Toa Payoh (2012) *Singapore Polytechnic Block T19 *Changi Simei Community Centre (2014) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok *Eastin Hotel Makkasan Bangkok *The Palladium *Fashion Mall *Grand China Hotel Bangkok *The Sukosol Bangkok (Carpark elevators)Replacement from Thyman elevators. *Centra Central Station Hotel Bangkok *Bangkok City Hotel (Main elevators) North Bangkok * IT Square Laksi South Bangkok *CentralWorld (Zone Beacon) *Isetan Department Store *Bangkok Mediplex *Pickadaily Bangkok *Jasmine City Building *Jasmine City Hotel *Rain Hill *Fifty Fifth Thonglor *BIS Building (Phase 1) *Vanilla Moon *RSU Tower *Citrus Sukhumvit 11 *Grand Tower Inn Sukhumvit 55 North Thonburi * SC Plaza South Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** Visawa Wattana Building Central Region *World Medical Center Hospital, Nonthaburi *The Walk Ratchapruk, Nonthaburi *Richmond Stylish Convention Hotel, Nonthaburi *Impact Arena Muang Thong Thani, Nonthaburi (Indoor Parking 2) East Region *Pattaya Marriott Resort and Spa, Chonburi *Pattaya Centre Hotel, Chonburi *D Varee Jomtien Beach, Pattaya, Chonburi *B2 Jomtien Hotel, Chonburi *B2 Sea View Pattaya Hotel, Chonburi United Arab Emirates * Ramada Hotel Sahara Mall, Sharjah * Khalid Al-Attar Tower, Dubai Other countries *Zabarte Town Center, Caloocan City, Philippines *Al Rames Tower, Doha, Qatar *Darwaza Tower, Kuwait City, Kuwait *Condado Lagoon Villas - Caribe Hilton, San Juan, Puerto Rico *Ocean Two, Panama City, Panama *Torre Global Bank, Panama City, Panama *Plaza La Castellana, Caracas, Venezuela *Emerald Tower, Kazakhstan *Trade Center Ocena Plaza, Kiev, Ukraine Notes and references External links *PT. Jaya Kencana - Sigma Lift & Escalator (a list of all Sigma elevator and escalator projects in Indonesia, including LG and GoldStar projects in the past) Sigma